Shitsuren no Kuni: Reino del Amor no Correspondido
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Adaptación libre del doujin 'Shitsuren no Kuni' de Hoshiai Hiro. Finn no puede soportar perder 2 cosas muy importantes en su vida... y visitará un reino misterioso. Finn x Jake. Relato Yaoi y Lemmon, advertidos quedan.
1. Introduccion

**Shitsuren no Kuni: El Reino del Amor No Correspondido**

**(Finn x Jake)**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendelton Ward.

Shitsuren no Kuni es un doujin perteneciente a Hoshiai Hiro.

Este es un relato yaoi y lemmon. Por favor los que no gusten del género, abstenerse de leer. Abstenerse sensibles por lo que voy a adaptar.

**Introducción**

"_Dicen que el amor es un sentimiento de felicidad… pues yo no lo siento así…"_

Finn el Humano estaba tirado en su cama, en esa casa del árbol donde siempre había vivido… no era un día típico… porque se extrañaba la voz de Jake diciéndole cosas o invitándolo simplemente a jugarse la vida una vez más en una aventura.

"_Desde que Jake ya no está… sólo puedo esperar algo de eso que llaman 'amor'…"_

El ambiente se sentía un tanto pesado… no se sentía la alegría, o la calamitosa forma de ser de Finn. Y es que el muchacho no pasaba por su mejor momento.

No… no era por ser el único humano sobre la tierra, claro que no… era que su mejor amigo… ya no estaba con él…

Los perros es que viven sólo 15 años… y aunque era un perro mágico que casi llegó a los 30… bueno, no se puede engañar a la genética… y finalmente… en un atracón de chocolate… no valió ni siquiera un Hígado 51 veces mayor… cayó víctima de lo que se sabe es mortal para los perros…

Y pensar que Jake alguna vez creyó que él tendría la maldición de echar tierra sobre su mejor amigo… pero el destino si que era caprichoso.

"_No es sólo que me falta ya parte de mi alma… porque… ahora entiendo… lo terrible que es sentirse solo… sin aventuras… porque no importa que hagas la aventura suprema… si no tienes a un amigo para contarla… se perderá en el tiempo…"_

Ciertamente Finn si bien no podía demostrar externamente su dolor… porque tener una espada grande era uno de los motivos por los que tal vez prefiriese conservar un poco el orgullo… después de todo… la muerte de Jake había sacudido el alma de ese calamitoso muchacho rubio.

Y pensar que estando bastante afectado por la muerte de su amigo… fue cuando decidió llegar a la Base 1 o 2… creyendo ilusamente que podría atajarse la muerte de Jake de ese modo… porque creyó que podía sustituir amistad y amor…

"_- Princesa… me gustas…"_

Esas palabras resonaban como fuego en su memoria… era lo que el no quería decir… pero que tuvo que decir… como una llamada de auxilio… de la forma más tonta… que se le pudo ocurrir a Finn. Y es que no era lo que él pensaba…

Muchos pensaban que con la muerte de Jake, Finn entraría en un estadio peor de su conocida… forma de ser… pero al contrario… eso lo volvió retraído. Y es que tal vez el móvil para que Finn sea un aventurero, era el poder vivir esa experiencia con Jake.

Pero él ya no estaba… y ahora Finn tenía que llegar a Base 2 tal vez… si quería seguir siendo el de siempre… tenía que llenar el vacío de Jake.

Y fue cuando ocurrió… estaba en el palacio de la Dulce Princesa… al día siguiente de las exequias de Jake… los dos solos… porque la Dulce Princesa estimó conveniente apoyar a ese muchacho, el único en su especie tras la pérdida que sufrió.

- Finn… respecto a Jake… lo que pasó…

- Princesa… él ya no volverá… ¿verdad?

- No… Finn… tienes que ser fuerte… él ya no volverá…

- Princesa… pero… ¿Qué será de mí ahora?

- Finn… tú eres… un aventurero por ti solo… no te va a faltar nada en la vida la verdad…

- ¡Pero Princesa, es que no lo entiendes…!

- Ohh… claro, no puedo pedirte que salgas de aventura después de lo que pasó… pero por mientras te recuperas… mi reino te dará una pensión real para que vivas sin problema… haz hecho tanto por nosotros… y debemos ayudarte en estos momentos tan duros…

- ¡PRINCESA, NO ES ESO! – le gritó Finn - ¡Escúchame por favor!

La Dulce Princesa se sorprendió al inicio… pero era Finn… arranques así eran normales… y más ahora que estaba en shock por la pérdida de su amigo.

- Te escucho…

- Princesa… me gustas…

- ¿Eh?

- Sé que es difícil de explicar… pero… necesito a alguien… que llene el hueco de Jake… ¡Princesa, me gustas mucho!

Silencio… la princesa se quedó oyendo… con sorpresa lo que Finn le había dicho…

- Esto… princesa…

Finn pudo ver que la Princesa miraba al chico con una cara de asombro mezclada con incredulidad… y es que esa declaración… venía muy inapropiada para un momento como ese… un momento cuando Jake acababa de morir.

"_Lo he visto… la Princesa… puso una cara de fastidio… no funcionó… ella no quiere… es que en realidad… es difícil el declararse a alguien que no es de tu propia especie… fue un error."_

Ni ante las inclemencias mas duras el cuerpo de ese chico se doblegaba… pero ahora… respiraba con dificultad… le pesaban las piernas… todo era un mar de contradicciones.

- Finn… pues la verdad… - empezó ella.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo el humano antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

"_Ahora entiendo… porque Jake no quería que pase de Base tan rápido… ciertamente… el amor duele… duele bastante… el que te digan que no… y además cuando le salvé el pellejo siempre…"_

Finn seguía en su cama. No estaba llorando, pero estaba apesadumbrado por los recuerdos que estaban desfilando por su mente de esa manera.

"_Ese día… si que tenía problemas para dormir… y recodé que Jake tenia unas pastillas… que tomaba en un cajón. Tal vez ellas me ayudasen a dormir…"_

Finn estaba ansioso… es que por un lado, el haber elegido el peor momento para declararse… pero es que entendía que eso no era amor… era… el deseo de remplazar a Jake en su alma… porque todo esto era como si una espada le hubiese quitado una gran parte de él.

Nunca estuvo seguro de si amó a alguien en verdad. Tal vez lo único que quería era dormir… era recordar los buenos tiempos con Jake.

Encontró el pastillero… y empezó tomándose una… pero vio que su ansiedad seguía en su mente… esa desesperación de querer hacer algo o gritar sus penas…

"_Es que tenían razón… salvo Jake… no hay nadie en el mundo que se preocupe por mí… supongo… que estoy sólo… que lo único que me queda es recordar a Jake…"_

Tomó una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis pastillas… mientras empezó a sentir mareos… por lo que decidió volver a su cama… mientras tomaba una foto de Jake y dejaba su espada que le hacia peso, en un lado de su habitación…

"_Ya no sé ni cuantas pastillas me estoy tomando… lo único que quiero… es dormir… el mayor tiempo que sea posible… quiero… poder… ver a Jake una vez más… acordarme… de cuando la princesa y yo éramos los mejores amigos… de una época donde no haya metido la pata…"_

Estaba claro que la intención de Finn no era matarse, nunca sería tan cobarde… pero aún así…

"_Ya no es hora de aventura… es hora… de… tan sólo quiero sentirme mejor…"_

Diciendo eso y cogiendo una almohada… pronto Finn quedó dormido producto de las quien sabe cuantas pastillas que se tomó producto de su desesperación.

"_Sólo quiero dormir… y seguir durmiendo de esta forma… Princesa… Jake…"_

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Shitsuren no Kuni', el Opening de la OVA 'Suteki na Shota Days 1 – Shitsuren no Kuni')

"_**El decir 'te quiero', es un frio momento… y quise retroceder el tiempo"**_

"_**Y en esa noche… llegué al Reino del Amor no Correspondido"**_

"_**En sueños me abrazaste a mí… y me hundí en tu pecho… y lloré sin parar"**_

"_**Esa vez el muchacho se enamoró… y ese fue su primer amor…"**_

"_**Sólo tenía ojos para ti… no sé por qué motivo fue, es cosa del corazón"**_

"_**La gente dice que… el primer amor nunca es correspondido…"**_

"_**Este sentimiento no me dice… que es lo que debo hacer…"**_

"_**Después de llorar… sentí tu mano en mi cabeza… la calidez de tu mano… no la olvidaré…"**_

"_**Esa vez el muchacho se enamoró… y ese fue su primer amor…"**_

"_**En el cielo nubes blancas flotan… y el cielo azul… se lleva mis sentimientos por doquier"**_

"_**Esa vez el muchacho se enamoró… y ese fue su primer amor…"**_

"_**Por ese largo sendero… caminará solo hacia el Reino del Amor no Correspondido"**_


	2. Parte 1

**Shitsuren no Kuni: El Reino del Amor No Correspondido**

**(Finn x Jake)**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendelton Ward.

Shitsuren no Kuni es un doujin perteneciente a Hoshiai Hiro.

Este es un relato yaoi y lemmon. Por favor los que no gusten del género, abstenerse de leer. Abstenerse sensibles por lo que voy a adaptar.

**Shitsuren no Kuni**

**(El Reino del Amor No Correspondido)**

**Parte 1**

"_Sólo quiero seguir durmiendo de esta forma… princesa…"_

- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye tú, si tú! ¡Despierta!

Aunque Finn ya había estado dormido… sentía el querer seguir haciéndolo… cuando esa voz que resonaba una y otra vez le impedía dormir… y aunque veía oscuro… supuso que debía frotarse los ojos para ver quien era el que lo llamaba.

Esa voz sin embargo… le resultaba familiar… ¿Podría ser…? No, claro que no… eso era imposible. Aún con los ojos cerrados por culpa del tremendo sueño… decidió hacer las cosas "a su manera", y hablaría con su interlocutor sin mirarlo siquiera…

- Eeeh… ¿Quién eres? – dijo débilmente Finn – ¿Qué quieres?

- ¡Ahh! ¡Hacía tiempo que no se venía alguien por aquí… y un humano, esto se pone bueno!

- ¿Eeeh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estoy en Ooo, verdad?

- Mi nombre no tiene importancia… - le dijo ese otro – Debido a que te rechazaron, te suicidaste y por eso acabaste aquí… ¿verdad?

- ¿SUICI-QUEEEEE? – gritó Finn con una voz sólo propia de él y logró mirar a su interlocutor - ¡YO NUNCA…! No… es… imposible…

Finn se sorprendió tanto que se dejó caer. ¿Era lo que estaba viendo una realidad? Ese… tipo… era Jake… o un perro mágico… ¡No, era el mismísimo Jake! Finn lo conocía mucho como para ser engañado por un imitador… y si ese era el caso, bien podría abrirlo en canal con su espada.

Al mismo tiempo que logró mirar a su interlocutor, pudo ver donde estaba… era un sitio… como una especie de prado donde había un gran lago… y todo era de color blanco… como un día nublado de otoño. Y el estaba sobre hierba… que seria de color verde, pero que tenia un color apagado por el blanco y el nublado del ambiente.

Y en ese momento… lo vio… era Jake… su perro… su perro mágico… inconfundible para él, parado ahí… mirándolo como con incredulidad. No podía ser un error… era Jake.

En ese momento Finn notó que estaba ligero… su espada… no la llevaba… y entonces lo recordó, el mismo la tiró a un lado de su cuarto ese día de desengaños… por lo que quería decir que…

- ¿Esto… es un sueño… no? Cla… claro… ayer… me tomé esas pastillas… de Jake… ¡EEEHHHH! ¿Quiere decir… que estoy… muert…o?

- Nooo… - le dijo Jake – Todavía no estás muerto. Ah, por cierto, ya lo notaste, soy el único y ventiúnico Jake…

- ¿No estoy muerto? ¿Entonces dónde estoy Jake?

- Esto… es un área neutral…

- Así que no morí… esto es lo que pasa por hacerlo… "a mi manera…"

- Buen carnalito… - dijo Jake – Aquí vienen los que fallaron al tratar de suicidarse porque fueron rechazados… este es el Tercer Distrito del Reino del País del Amor no Correspondido… es un lugar muy interesante para tener una aventura la verdad…

- ¿Tercer distrito? ¿¡JAKE, ES QUE TE HAZ VUELTO LOCO?! – le gritó Finn incrédulo de que se encontraba a efectos prácticos en el Limbo.

Oír a Jake hablar tan a la ligera de que él se había suicidado, ponía de muy mal humor a Finn… claro que no… él no era ningún cobarde para matarse… ¡Era Finn, el aventurero!

- El Tercer Distrito está a las afueras de la ciudad… hace muchos años que nadie viene por aquí…

"_Así que… he estado viviendo todo este tiempo… ¿Con un demonio?"_

- Carnalito… ya sé lo que piensas, pero es mi misión, el tener que devolverte a Ooo… verás… ahora yo trabajo aquí…

- ¿Devolverme…? ¿Jake… acaso tú…?

- Sip, resulta que la esquelética me ofreció un trabajito en el más allá y bueno… no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo jejejeeje… asi que sip… este es mi trabajo…

"_No… él no puede ser un demonio… no Jake… ¿Será… un ángel?"_

- Jake…

- Normalmente te oiría el pecho para saber quien eres… pero yo ya lo sé… eres… Finn el Humano… jejeje… el único que hay… y el primero en suicidarse…

- Jejeje… - dijo Finn riendo con incredulidad y asombro.

- Uuuh… con esta ropa se te nota enseguida… te han herido bastante…

- Pues claro… - dijo Finn intentado hacerse el que no el sorprendía – Las heridas de aventura solo hacen que mi cara se vea más cool…

- No me refiero a eso… en este mundo se pueden ver las heridas del corazón… sólo mírate el pecho y sácate la playera…

- ¿¡EEEHHHHH?!

Ciertamente podía verse un gran coágulo de sangre en donde estaría el pecho de Finn, para ser exactos en su corazón… dando un aspecto… macabro a la en parte esbelta y dañada figura de ese chico aventurero, cuya sangre en el pecho desentonaba bastante con su rubio color de cabellera.

- Eeeh… Finn… creo que ya sabemos quien te gusta… ¿verdad?

- ¡CÁLLATE! – le gritó Finn.

"_Nunca pensé… que estuviese tan herido… yo… que a pesar de todo… soy un aventurero… yo…"_

- Así que estás enamorado de alguien… que no es de tu propia especie… ¿verdad? Y me juego la cena que tiene esta apariencia…

Se generó una especie de humo, como si Jake participase en un truco barato de magia… y entonces… la humareda se dispersó… dejando ver la nueva forma de ese perro mágico.

- ¿¡EEHHHH?! ¡Dulce Princesa! – gritó Finn - ¡Detente!

Finn no daba crédito a lo que veía… sabía que Jake era un perro mágico… pero había copiado a la Dulce Princesa en su totalidad. No… no era una imitación grotesca… sino que cada célula de su cuerpo había mutado para convertirse en un fiel reflejo de la Princesa que alguna vez Finn amó.

- Así que… te gustan mayores… ¿A que sí?

"_Joder… hasta le copio la voz… es… la misma princesa…"_

- ¡DETENTEEE! ¡DEMONIIOOOOO! ¡A MI MANERAAAAAAAA! – gritó Finn de la confusión.

"Tan sólo… verle el rostro… me lastima más… como un puñal que…"

En ese momento, esa "princesa" tomó a Finn por los hombros y lo forzó a verle el rostro:

- ¿Le tienes miedo a la persona que te gusta? Todo está bien, porque yo no soy esa persona… puedes decirme lo que no le pudiste decir… te sentirás mejor si lo haces…

"_Tiene una mirada muy amable… la voz… es igual a la de la princesa… no… esa palabra… resuena…"_

- Me… gustas… princesa… - dijo Finn dejándose llevar – No quería asustarte… pero… es que ya no puedo ocultar los sentimientos que tengo por ti… Jake… murió… y yo… estaba sólo… ¡La verdad es que siempre me gustaste!

Esa "princesa" se quedó mirando a Finn… que estaba con los ojos rojos… como sacando un peso de su pecho…

- Prince…

No pudo continuar… esa "princesa" tomo a Finn por el rostro y lo besó. Finn sintió que unas manos tomaban su gorro de oso y lo retiraban de su cabeza, dejando ver la rubia y larga cabellera… mientras que esas mismas manos acariciaban ese pelo… como asiéndose a Finn.

Finalmente se separaron de ese beso, porque necesitaban tomar aire… y fue entonces cuando sintió entre sus jadeos, que lo empujaban hacia el piso… para caer de espaldas y con la "princesa" encima de él.

- ¡Jake! ¡Espera… esto… yo!

- No soy Jake… dime… 'Princesa'.

- ¡SÓLO ESTAS IMITANDO SU APARIENCIA, YA PÁRALEEE!

"_Realmente… es la voz de la Dulce Princesa…"_

- Pero tú… a poco quieres que esta voz y este cuerpo te traten bien… ¿verdad?

- Te equivocas… no… eres sólo… su apariencia… Jake… detente… por favor…

- Llámame Princesa…

"_La verdad… es que eso fue amor a primera vista… aunque en verdad… no es que sepa mucho de ella en realidad… no sé muy bien lo que le gusta… ni cosas de su familia… ni cosas que se supone que los que están enamorados deberían saber… mierda… me estoy dejando llevar"_

- Aaaah… princesa… aaahhh…

La "princesa" había decidido pasar al Nivel 15 saltando de inmediato todos los demás niveles, mientras sus manos iban hacia donde estaba el short de Jake y lo iban desabrochando, para luego retirarlo… con delicada, pero firme mano de obra, decidido a complacer a ese Joven aventurero… porque como dijo alguna vez Nietscheze, la mujer es el refugio del guerrero.

Y lo más gracioso era… que Finn sabía que eso no podía ser... porque seria un delito contra la sangre real… que debía permanecer pura…

Pero eso ya no le importaba a esta "princesa" que retirando la ropa interior de Finn, tenía cogido su miembro con su mano derecha, mientras procedía a masajearlo para 'despertarlo'.

- Aaahhh… aaahhh…

Finn solo sentía la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, mientras Jake empezaba a masturbar con lentitud ese miembro ya erecto… porque indicaba que en el fondo Finn seguía siendo un apasionado… o tal vez simplemente un adolescente con las hormonas confusas.

"_Simplemente… pensé que se sentiría muy bien que ella me tocara y yo a ella… tal vez por eso no opongo resistencia a lo que me están haciendo…"_

- Princesa… ¡Aaaahhh! ¡AAAAHHHHH!

"… _pensé que si confesaba mis sentimientos, ella lo entendería… y podríamos ser una pareja… pero ella no lo entendió… y es que seguro es porque yo soy humano… y ella es de la Dulce Gente… o porque yo soy un plebeyo… y ella una reina…" _

- Finn… no tienes que sufrir por amar a alguien que no es de tu misma especie… no importa si es entre dos hombres, o entre un hombre y una reina… o una especie diferente… un amor destinado a florecer lo hará. Está claro que las desilusiones no están ausentes… ¿verdad?

Finn no podía atender a las palabras porque estaba rojo, mas que nada porque estaba haciendo cosas… prohibidas con la princesa… o más bien, la "princesa" estaba excitándolo a él. Pronto, la "princesa" dejó de masturbar a Finn y lo puso boca arriba y ella se puso encima, como cogiéndolo del rostro para darle un beso adicional.

- … puede… que tu destino no sea la Dulce Princesa – continuó ella – O podría ser que en adelante te conviertas en el Príncipe del Dulce Reino…

En ese momento, la princesa empezó a lamer el cuello de Finn. El otro solo podía quedarse ahí y sentir esa sensación placentera recorrer todo su cuerpo.

- … no importa el resultado… - dijo ella dejando de lamer – Si no vives… nada pasará…

- Ss.. i… claro… - dijo Finn jadeando.

En eso, la "princesa" lo abrió de piernas y tomando su dedo índice, lo introdujo en la entrada de Finn. Eso era peor que anteriores dolores para el aventurero, pero se sentía tan bien al mismo tiempo… que no sabía que sentir.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Princesa…! ¡Aaaahhh!

- ¿Te gusta? ¿A que sí? ¡Ooooohh! ¡Fiinnnn!

Ese cambio de gemidos era porque Finn entendió la dinámica y con sus manos cogía y apretujaba los senos de esa "princesa" que se entretenía en meterle el dedo en su entrada. Los dos estaban gimiendo… cada vez más fuerte por la excitación de ambos…

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Princesa… yo…! ¡Aaaahhhhh!

Al sentir que se corría, Finn se dejó caer y cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba agotado… mucho más agotado que con otras aventuras… pero para él, esta era la mejor.

Solo podía sentirse arrullado por la hierba y por el viento que soplaba gentilmente en ese lugar… hasta que entonces decidió abrir los ojos de nuevo… pero en vez de encontrarse con la Dulce Princesa, se encontró con un exhausto Jake en su lugar.

- Jake… gracias…

"_Es extraño… aunque en realidad lo que pasó fue que Jake… y yo… aunque sea eso… me siento muy aliviado…"_

- No es nada carnal… este es mi nuevo trabajo… - dijo mientras se incorporaba y daba tiempo a que Finn se vistiera de nuevo - ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Vamos!

- ¿Ehh? ¿Ir a dónde?

- Puedes regresar a tu mundo a través del lago… ¡Oh, fíjate! La herida que tenías, desapareció.

- Woooorale… ¡Ya no está!

- Estando vivo puedes hacer cosas que te hagan sentir igual que hace un rato….

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- Así que trata de no volver aquí… en condiciones normales, quien sabe… irías al Cielo. Y para mí, es mejor no tener que trabajar…

Finn entendiendo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago. Estaba por lanzarse… pero entonces… una cosa pasó por su mente…

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! – llamó Finn.

El perro mágico miró a su antiguo dueño.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando entras en el lago de regreso?

- Mueres ahogado…

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEE?! ¡ESTAS LOCOOOO!

- Pero el significado de morir es diferente aquí, tonto… el alma solo regresa al otro mundo, así que no hay nada de que preocuparse… porque olvidarás todo lo que tenga que ver con este lugar… sólo da tu mejor esfuerzo… y recuerda que todos los días es Hora de Aventura…

- ¿Ol… te olvidaré?

- Yup, pero no hay problema… de seguro te irá bien… tienes carnes para soportarlo todo…

- No me refiero a eso… yo… no quiero olvidarte… Jake…

- ¿Ehh?

- No quiero olvidarte Jake… mi vida… es muy vacía desde que ya no estás…

- Ciertamente es como dijo mi Jefe… - suspiró Jake.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Siempre hay personas… que quieren 'seducirme'… y no importa si mueren o viven, se enamoran cada vez más… aún cuando lo olvidan todo… si que me esperan cosas… interesantes en este nuevo trabajo que tengo…

- ¡No estoy tratando de seducirte! – dijo Finn sonrojándose – En realidad fuiste tú el que…

- ¿Pero estás mejor, a que sí?

- Claro… - dijo Finn pensativo - ¡Oye! ¿Y que pasa con las almas que no regresan?

- Bueno… yo me las como…

- ¿¡EEHHH?!

- ¡Jejeje! ¿No quieres que el viejo Jake te coma, no? Tranquilo… aunque tenga hambre ya no puedo morir… así que todo está bien…

- ¡MENTIRA! ¡Te mereces el mejor filete, el mejor asado, Jakeee!

Jake se sonrió ante la repentina reacción de Finn… se sentía alegre de ver que alguien se preocupase por él de ese modo…

- Aunque siempre tenga hambre… estaré bien… las personas que vienen aquí no son pocas… pero… me dan tanta pena, que se me quita el hambre…

"_Aunque Jake sonreía… pude ver que cogía su estómago… y sus ojos… decían algo diferente…"_

- ¡Jake! ¿No puedo traerte de regreso… verdad?

- Es imposible… - dijo Jake – Ya hay un abismo insalvable que nos separa… de todos modos, no preguntes tanto, que igual lo olvidarás…

- Entonces, yo quiero quedarme a vivir aquí…

- No seas tonto Finn… no hay nadie aquí, no podrías sobrevivir…

- Tampoco hay humanos en Ooo, y nos las arreglábamos… ¡No puedes quedarte solo por la eternidad! ¡Alguien tiene que acompañarte!

En ese momento, Finn tomó a Jake de una de las patas.

- ¿Acaso no estás triste, Jake? ¡Tú… que me encontraste en ese bosque! ¿Acaso no sientes nada por quedarte solo?

- La única persona… que se preocupó por si me sentía solo desde que empezé este trabajo… ha sido… Finn… - pensó Jake.

La imagen de ese chico… resonaba en la mente de Jake… nunca pensó que aunque fuera un tonto, tuviera esos sentimientos de nobleza hacia él. Tal vez se deba a que él lo salvó del bosque cuando lo encontró como niño abandonado.

Ese niño… que nadie sabía de donde había venido… que no se suponía debía existir… porque su raza estaba extinta hace mucho… por una guerra que ellos mismos provocaron.

Finn se dirigió al lago de nuevo… sentía… que no podría hacer las cosas "a su manera"… porque la última vez que lo hizo… cometió un error… y no quería hacerle eso a Jake… no quería cometer mas errores… no con él…

Pero no tuvo energías y se dejó caer en la hierba. Miró a Jake… sólo quería hablar con él el mayor tiempo posible…

- Jake… ¿Es común que vengan aquí amores frustrados por especies que no son como yo?

- Mi Jefe decía que no es común aquí en el Tercer Distrito… pero en el Segundo es más común…

- Ya veo… me pregunto… si podré… curarme de todo esto… - dijo Finn melancólico.

- El que te guste alguien que no es de tu especie… no es una enfermedad… pero… el amor en si mismo es una enfermedad… - respondió Jake – Si eres consciente de eso, no hay problema…

- ¿En…fermedad…? ¿Jake?

- Así es… es una enfermedad tan grave que puede hacer que gente como tú pierdan la vida…

- Ya veo…

- ¿Tienes miedo, verdad?

Normalmente Finn se enojaría por si alguien dudase de su valor… pero en ese momento sólo guardó silencio. Jake entendió lo que pasaba…

- Miedo de volver a una realidad implacable… de volver a quedarte solo… - suspiró Jake - ¡Oye, Finn! Ya que olvidarás todo… ¿No quieres ver algo interesante?

- ¿Qué cosa…?

- Fíjate muy bien donde estamos reflejados los dos en el lago…

Finn se acercó a la orilla y vio… su propio reflejo… pero así mismo… el reflejo de alguien… que no era ni la Dulce Princesa… ni era Jake… era una mujer… como rodeada de llamas…

- ¿Qué ves?

- Veo… a una mujer… como hecha de llamas… como… de fuego…

- Así es… esa es la persona que te depara el destino…

- ¿¡Eeeehhh?!

- ¡Jejejejejee! Te casarás con alguien mayor que tú… no ibas tan desencaminado con la Dulce Princesa la verdad…

- ¡No… no puede ser! Y a mi que me gustaba… ¿Esa mujer será…?

- Así es la vida Finn… nunca se obtiene lo que se quiere… regresa a tu realidad Finn… sino… esa mujer perderá parte de su alma... es muy linda… no tienes que hacerla llorar…

- Lo sé… así que… mi amor con la Dulce Princesa… es imposible… porque sólo soy un simple humano… el último humano…

- Finn… ya no debes venir más aquí… la próxima vez, acaba en el Reino de los que murieron de viejos o por aventureros…

- Jake… si yo regreso… tú… ¿Acaso…?

- Yo estaré como siempre…

- ¿No te sientes… triste por estar solo aquí?

- ¡Antes de preocuparte por mí, mejor hazlo, por ti, tontito! – dijo Jake empujando a Finn al lago.

- ¡Oyeeee!

Finn sólo pudo oír el ruido del agua al golpear su cuerpo, porque cayó en ese lago… y empezó a hundirse. Sabía que era para regresar, y aunque quería estar con Jake… apenas tocó el agua, su cuerpo se debilitó tanto que era incapaz de nadar…

Solo miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a Jake mirándolo… y decirle unas últimas palabras:

- Adiós Finn… que seas feliz…

- ¿Ser feliz? – pensó Finn – Ya veo… es algo difícil de creer después de ser rechazado…

Sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la profundidad. Por otro lado, Jake vio que la silueta de Finn desapareció del lago…

- Vaya… menos mal que ya se fue… - dijo Jake cogiéndose la barriga – Por más hambre que tenga… yo… sería incapaz… de comérmelo… aunque… no… soy incapaz… jejeje… te salvé la vida dos veces… estás en deuda conmigo… Finn… - suspiró mirando al cielo.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Aquí acaba la primera parte... espero que les esté gustando esta adaptación de un doujin... porque pensándolo bien... Finn si que se pone emo cuando se deprime...

Los que lo hayan leído, sabrán que estoy editando o mezclando la parte de Kogorou. Pero espero que les guste el producto final. Gracias por leer.


	3. Parte 2

**Shitsuren no Kuni: El Reino del Amor No Correspondido**

**(Finn x Jake)**

**Renuncia**

Adventure Time no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Cartoon Network y a Pendelton Ward.

Shitsuren no Kuni es un doujin perteneciente a Hoshiai Hiro.

Este es un relato yaoi y lemmon. Por favor los que no gusten del género, abstenerse de leer. Abstenerse sensibles por lo que voy a adaptar.

**Shitsuren no Kuni**

**(El Reino del Amor No Correspondido)**

**Parte 2**

- Ya se ha ido… menos mal… - pensaba Jake mirando al lago…

- Jake… ¡Jake! – dijo una voz que resonaba.

La voz resonaba… y de repente, una especie de nube negra apareció… y giró como si fuera un remolino dejando ver el otro lado, donde se veía un sitio cubierto de hielo… y a un hombre con una corona con él.

- Eres tú, Rey Helado… - dijo Jake - ¿Qué quieres?

- Lo de siempre, preguntar si comiste algún alma… necesito ingredientes para…

- La devolví… no hay nada que ver… lárgate… cierra el portal, no debes estar entrando aquí…

- ¿¡Pero porqué siempre las devuelves!? ¡Se supone que algunas debes comértelas, perro idiota!

- No dirías eso si Finn estuviera aquí para patearte el trasero…

- Pues… ¡Hazlo a tu manera, pero no me digas que te moriste de hambre por no probar a alguno que se viene por ahí!

- ¡Oye! – le dijo Jake - ¡No le digas a nadie de este sitio!

- ¿Quién me creería? Perro idiota…

En ese momento se cerró el portal y todo volvió a ser como antes en ese mundo… silencioso… y blanquecino… como una tarde nublada de otoño.

(Tierra de Ooo)

Los ojos se hacían pesados para Finn… que se sentía como si hubiera tenido una gran borrachera, a pesar de que tal vez nunca habría tomado, más que ponche. Sentía como un mal despertar… como si quisiera seguir durmiendo… y sentía una especie de hueco… como de vacío en su cabeza.

- ¿Mi… casa…? – pensó mientras abría los ojos y se los frotaba para ver mejor - Creo… que fue porque tomé demasiado de esas pastillas…

Pensó que todo eso podría haber sido un mal sueño… y entonces:

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! Creo que no será mala idea llamar a las enfermeras payaso… de todos modos… esta bien que lo hagamos a tu manera esta vez…

Sólo recibió un espectral silencio como respuesta.

"_Ya recuerdo… Jake ya no está… ¿Me pregunto si quería suicidarme? No, que va… sólo quería dormir lo mayor posible… porque él ya no está…"_

Finn se levantó entonces, triste… y recordó todo… que la princesa lo había rechazado… y entonces todo cobró sentido…

- Tal vez… yo sea un cobarde al final… por más espadas… o armaduras que tenga…

Vio su espada tirada a un lado, pero ya no quiso recogerla… no se sentía con ganas de ser un aventurero… no ese día…

- Siento… que olvido un buen sueño… no sé que será… - dijo Finn – Bueno, veo que tengo cosas pendientes que hacer…

Y entonces fue cuando la vió… a la Dulce Princesa parada mirándole en la puerta de su casa. Finn sintió que el corazón casi se le salía por la boca…

- Princesa… no…

Finn intentó evitarla… no… lo habían rechazado, tenía que mostrar que su orgullo era…

- Escuché que lo pasaste muy mal Finn… - dijo ella.

- ¡Esto…! Princesa… ¡No! ¡Lo que pasó… fue que confundí las vitaminas con… las medicinas!

"_¿Cómo es que ella supo lo que pasó? ¿Acaso…?_

- … y bueno… me confundí y entonces…

En ese momento Finn no pudo continuar, porque sintió la mano de la princesa acariciándole el gorro, como intentando acariciarle el pelo…

- En ese caso… ¿Puedes venir a mi Palacio en la noche?

- Ehh… ¡Claro! ¡Claro!

- Me alegro por ti, Finn…

"_Es la misma princesa de siempre… nada cambiará…"_

- Te estaré esperando… Finn… - dijo ella para finalmente dar la vuelta y salir.

Finn se quedó ahí, parado… pensando en si eso podría ser una oportunidad para él.

"_Aunque ella dijo eso… al final no cambió nada entre los dos. Pero mis sentimientos hacia ella no cambiaban… y todavía pasé varias noches sin poder dormir… aunque ya no me iba de aventuras, así que nadie se daba cuenta… pero seguía viviendo con algo a cuestas… pero después de todo… siento calidez en mi corazón… no sé porque siento eso… pero me gusta…"_

(Reino del Amor no Correspondido, 1 año después)

"_Este es el Tercer Distrito del Reino del Amor no Correspondido… casi nadie viene aquí… porque aquí solo vienen las personas que se suicidaron por un amor no correspondido… y se encuentran con Jake… un perro mágico…que les da la oportunidad de regresar…"_

Jake reflexionaba en voz alta mientras estaba sentado mirando el cielo blanco… viendo las nubes interminables pasar… sintiendo el aire que sopla y la brisa de ese lago…

- ¡AAAHHHHHH! – dijo una voz cayendo estrepitosamente sobre unas matas de hierba.

- ¿Eh? No… - dijo Jake en voz alta - ¿Acaso es…? Si… es Finn… está de vuelta… esta vez después de casi 1 año… ya debe tener algo de 15 años este muchacho…

"_Si mi teoría es correcta, se entregó al amor de nuevo… y eso hace que se suicide… vaya… si que en el fondo eres débil… Finn…"_

- Era imposible… - murmuró Finn – La Princesa de Fuego… y yo… ya sabes… quisimos subir de Nivel… pero… ella no podía… amarme sin quemarme… y lo intentamos… sin oxígeno… pero… bueno… no pude… y luego… me enteré… de lo que dijo la Dulce Princesa… pero aun así… lo intenté… y me asfixié…

- Finn… no te preocupes… - dijo Jake – Es como siempre lo haces… seguro encontrarás una nueva aventura… y un nuevo amor…

- Seguro… en el reflejo… podremos saber quien me depara el destino – dijo Finn, que aparentemente recordaba sólo cuando moría, la existencia de ese Reino.

- Vamos a ver qu cosas te depara el destino… - dijo Jake acercándose al lago y mirando su reflejo, tragó en seco y luego volvió hacia Finn - ¡Pero estoy seguro que darás tu mejor esfuerzo y podrás recuperarte nuevamente! ¡Un nuevo día, una aventura nueva! ¡Jejejee!

"No es así… Finn ya no puede encontrar un nuevo amor… porque… acabo de verme en el lago… y sólo me veo yo… pero no puedo decirle eso… a Finn… yo quiero que regrese… no puedo… no puedo comerlo… no sería capaz…"

- ¡Jake! – dijo Finn – Yo… quiero hacerlo…

- ¿Ehh?

- Yo… morí… cuando intentaba… ya sabes…

- Ooohh… si que tienes gustos raros… Finn…

- En ese caso… yo… quiero hacerlo…

- Es un requisito para volver… - dijo Jake – Seguro quieres que sea la persona que…

- ¡No! Quiero… hacerlo así como estás…

- ¿¡Eh?! ¿Qué dices?

Jake no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué diablos era lo que Finn estaba diciendo?

- Desde que… ya no estás… siento que he crecido solo… tú… me salvaste… y por eso…

- ¡Pero no por eso puedes…!

- Al final… tu te transformas… pero en el fondo… eres el mismo Jake de siempre… y la otra vez… me gustó… es por eso…

- Vaya que tienes gustos raros… Finn… - dijo Jake – Ooohh… no seas impulsivo…

Finn se abalanzó sobre Jake, primero masajeando su pecho… y lamiendo un poco el rostro del perro… mientras respiraba con dificultad… y se quitaba la gorra de oso… e intentaba desabrocharse el short que llevaba puesto…

"_Es… la primera vez que conozco a alguien como Finn… con esos… gustos… quiere… tener relaciones conmigo, en mi forma de perro mágico… es… algo… absurdo… algo… que sería… no sé…"_

- A pesar… de que puedo convertirme en tu primer amor, en tu artista favorito… en quien quieras… ¡Aaaahh! – dijo al sentir a Finn lamiendo y manoseando cada centímetro de su cuerpo - ¿Quieres tener sexo con un viejo perro? Todos regresan tras hacerlo… y sentirse satisfechos… pero tú… Finn… pero tú… ¡Aaahhh!

Jake gemía porque Finn lo masturbaba con cierta velocidad, pero en es momento, dejó de hacerlo, para quitarse los shorts y la ropa interior que llevaba. Jake podía ver un miembro erecto que estaba palpitando… y sabía que sería lo siguiente…

Finn ya tomaba con su mano su miembro erecto y se preparaba para penetrar a Jake. Era… la consumación de lo más… extraño que podía pasar… en un mundo como ese… pero… de todos modos… ¿Acaso Finn había empezado a querer… a ese perro?

- Tienes razón… eso no suena mal… después de todo… nunca… lo hice con la Princesa de Fuego… pero… no se si me entiendas…

- ¡Aahhh! ¡Finn! ¡Aaahhhhh! – gemía Jake al sentir el miembro de ese chico en su interior… al sentir las embestidas.

- … en este momento… me siento… ¡Aahhh! … mas completo que nunca… Jake…

- ¡Finn! ¡Aaahhh! ¡Aahhh! ¡Esto… aahhhh!

- ¡Jakee! ¡Yo… no puedo aguantarlo más tiempo! ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Aaaaahhh!

"_En realidad… yo… quiero a Finn… me gusta Finn… y por eso… tengo que hacer… que regrese… Finn no puede regresar aquí… simplemente no debe… porque… un día… mi instinto… mi hambre… no… no puedo… Finn… no deberías volver más… sólo te deseo… que seas feliz…"_

Jake solo gemía de placer mientras tenía esos pensamientos, y oía los gemidos de Finn.

Finamente… los dos se corrieron, mientras caían jadeando por ese encuentro que habían tenido… con la forma verdadera de Jake. Eso era lo más raro que le había pasado desde que había aceptado ese trabajo… el tener sexo… con su mejor amigo… con casi… con su hermano, como él lo llamaba y lo consideraba.

- ¡Aaahh! – decía jadeando Jake – Finn… debes regresar al lago…

- Ya sé como es eso… - dijo Finn – Pero… no quiero volver…

- ¡Claro que tienes que volver! ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Lo discutimos la otra vez!

- Veo que no puedo convencerte…

- ¡Pero claro que no! – le gritó Jake - ¡No puedes…!

- Bueno… en ese caso… adiós… - dijo Finn – Daré lo mejor de mí…

Y sin decir mas, dio un salto y se tiró en el lago para regresar.

- Ya no debes volver mas… Finn… no puedo… seguir resistiendo… esto… - murmuró Jake.

(1 año después)

"A veces pienso… no sé… si volveré a verlo… porque… no puedo evitar pensar en él… aunque tenga que ser el jueguete sexual… de todos esos infelices… no puedo dejar de pensar… en el… en Finn… en su forma de ser… en su pelo rubio… no sé a veces, ni porqué acepté la responsabilidad de criarlo… Finn… en el fondo… creo que me gustas…"

Se oyó un ruido estrepitoso entre las matas.

- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Auuuchh!

- ¡Finn! ¿¡Qué diablos…?!

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos!

- ¡Finn! ¡Tú de nuevo…! No… digo… ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué puedes recordarme?

Finn se arrojó hacia el perro mágico, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Debe ser porque tuve sexo contigo en tu forma original! ¡No te olvidé cuando regresé! ¡Y al fin te encuentro! ¡Te extrañaba tanto!

- Finn… pero yo… ¿Cómo es que…?

- Fui a una aventura… y resbalé por la catarata… y me reventé la cabeza en el empedrado… pensé… que me habías rechazado… por eso pensé que eso serviría para poder regresar a verte…

- Finn… - dijo Jake - ¿Cómo pudiste sufrir un desengaño amoroso conmigo? ¿Eres… idiota? Tienes… que regresar… - dijo el perro como ruborizándose…

No… no podía aguantarlo más… su instinto lo llamaba… pero no… ese era Finn… si tan sólo hubiera sido cualquier otro individuo… él se lo comería… pero no él… no Finn.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Por más que regrese, ya no creo que pueda vivir mucho tiempo! ¡Me reventé contra el empedrado, Jake! ¡No hay manera que me recupere de eso! ¡Esperé por mucho tiempo este momento! ¡Los minutos… los días, se hacían eternos! ¡Jake!

- Finn… tú…

- ¡Jake, haz que encuentre a mi amor verdadero! ¡Refléjalo en el lago! Si eso no es posible… cómeme y siéntete satisfecho…

Jake ya no podía contener que iba a llorar… no podía entender… la entrega de ese muchacho…

- ¡No importa que es lo que escojas! ¡Es mi deseo! ¡Cualquiera de las dos!

Jake se quebró… empezó a gimotear en silencio… mientras con su pata… se acercaba y acariciaba la cabeza de Finn… especialmente sus mejillas… y le quitó la gorra… dejando ver su pelo amarillo.

- El querer… encontrar… amor verdadero… en el Reino del Amor no Correspondido… - dijo Jake abrazándolo – Si que eres un idiota… Finn… pero eres… el idiota que más quiero…

Los dos lloraron… porque de alguna manera… los dos… eran felices… no importaba cuanto durase esa ilusión… o si era eterna… ellos intentarían disfrutarla… en el Reino del Amor Prohibido…

(Tierra de Ooo, Palacio de la Dulce Princesa)

- Dicen… que Finn el Humano… sufrió un accidente… y se mató en la cascada del bosque… - informaba una de la Dulce Gente a la princesa…

- Eso no fue un accidente… - dijo la Dulce Princesa – Finn el Humano, se tiró de la cascada contra el empedrado… se ha matado…

- Pues no creo que haya sido un suicidio – dijo ese tipo – Encontré el cadáver… y a juzgar por la caída… agonizó por un rato… y tenía… el rostro más calmado que he visto en años… se veía demasiado tranquilo para matarse…

- Ya veo… - dijo la Dulce Princesa – Parece… que al fin encontró la felicidad – pensó para sí.

FIN.

* * *

**Nota del Autor:** Y se acabó... esto fue 'Shitsuren no Kuni', adaptación del doujin de Hoshiai Hiro... es un relato... al que he hecho modificaciones... pero... ha sido... algo tan triste para mí el escribir... porque Jake y Finn... esos dos tienen algo...

No sé que decir, salvo que les recomiendo que vean la OVA 'Suteki na Shota Days 1 - Shitsuren no Kuni' para hacerse una idea... y por el acompañamiento musical del final... una canción en instrumental preciosa...

Gracias a todos por leer y darme esta oportunidad de contar un relato de este tipo.

A todos... sean felices...


End file.
